Les Amants D'un Jour
by lost soul of darkness
Summary: ¿Dime Bella cuantos años mas lo vas a estar esperando al chucho ese? ¡Dime!- los que sean necesarios Edward, además tú no tienes derecho de nada recuerda eres mi primo Edward.


**Disclaimer : Los personajes son Meyer , ojala yo también hubiera soñado a Edward antes que ella, ahorita yo fuera la famosa.**

**"La **_**mejor**_** manera de librarse de la **_**tentación**_** es **_**caer**_** en ella." Oscar Wilde**

NO te has hecho esta pregunta siempre ¿LA VIDA ES JUSTA?

Yo sí...

isabella pensó qué ya no había más que le faltara en esta vida con tan grandes desamores ya sentía que había vivido todo. Su amor de toda la vida ya estaba casado y ya con una familia, pero ella todavía no lo superaba, todavía tenía algo con esa persona que tanto mal le ha hecho, el siempre diciéndole que renne fue la causante de todo, que ella era la que tenía que estar en su casa cuidando a su hija pero isabella sabía que si él hubiera querido algo con ella él tendría que haber luchado por su amor como le dijo su hermana.

-Hay Alice ya déjame se lo que hago-

-pero Bella sabes muy bien que lo que te digo es verdad si él hubiera querido algo contigo él se hubiera enfrentado a mamá.

-me dijo jake que él no pudo hacer nada porque pensaba que yo no lo quería.

Si, así empieza esta historia en donde siento que estoy en callejón sin salida yo aquí esperando que un día jake venga por mí y deje a su mujer, sé que suena egoísta pero siento que mi destino esta con él, aunque mi hermana diga que no, que ella nunca miro mi destino junto con él, pero como creer si a mis 22 todavía no llega nadie .En el maldito radio estaba esa canción que la odiaba por qué parece como si supiera mis sentimientos

_.. Déjame volver, volver, volver contigo yo no puedo soportar serenamente el futuro ni el presente sin Ti déjame volver, volver te lo pido mordiéndome los labios no me importa lo que pase ni me importa el que dirán seré Tu amante o lo que tenga que ser, seré lo que me pidas TU..._

Ahí va mi memoria a recordad cuando era feliz.

Flashback

7 años atrás

-ISABELLA, ISABELLA, ISABELLA, donde estas?

-Aquí mama! -juro que cuando tenga una hija le pondré isabella nomas para gritarle como renne me grita

-Porque tardas tanto-ash como siempre hay viene el sermón- yo a tu edad - si mama tu a mi edad mi abuela no te estaba gritando y tampoco le respondías

-Es tu culpa que pase esto si no anduvieras siempre soñando despierta no estuviera que estar gritándote todo el tiempo.

Ahí estaba yo como dice mi mamá soñando despierta, cómo siempre esperando que un día llegue ese príncipe, venga por mí a rescatarme, pero ese día llego...

Otro sábado más reunión de familia, odio las reuniones desde que mi hermana se caso siempre tienen fiestas para todo hacen celebración con lo que me gustan a mi las fiestas Genial ahí voy

-ISABELLA, ISABELLA , ISABELLA ya nos vamos date prisa!

Ahí esta renne recordándome como me llamo, Que empiece este día que tengo presentimiento que va ser muy largo... Llega seth corriendo a mi cuarto -

¿Qué pasa Bella? porque tardas tanto ya deja de mirarte al espejo acabo no va ver nadie de tu agrado como siempre dices...

-Ahaha SETH fuera de mi cuarto! Déjame además yo nunca digo eso

-Ah no? -ahí va seth a recordarme mis palabras -ASH no se para que vamos a esas reuniones si siempre es lo mismo nada interesante, lo pasa que todos son una bola de hipócritas

-Fueraaa!

Ahí estaba yo, sentada a un lado de la prima de mi cuñado me parece que se llama María, Dios porque no se calla... ya tenia rato platicándome su historia desde un principio ya le había entendido que ella quería un tal Marcos la volteara a ver, pero que él se mira muy tímido, que ella mejor se iba a cercar porque ya había visto a su amiga Mercedes platicando con él.

Dios! otro sábado más de sufrimiento, muero por tener 18 para irme de mi casa a vivir sola , no tener que hacer lo que no me gusta ,decidir por mi si limpio mi cuarto hoy , mañana o cuando A mí me de la gana de hacer la limpieza sin que alguien me esté recordando como me llamo todo los días.

-Una moneda por tu pensamiento

-Hum? no creo que quieras pagar por un pensamiento mio

-Te lo aseguro que si. Además no hay nadie más a quien quererle comprar un pensamiento tu eres la única que parece no estar aquí

-ohh no me había dado cuenta

-Me llamo Jacob pero dime jake y tú cómo te llamas

-Isabella nunca te había visto en estas `reuniones´ dime quien tuvo la desdicha de invitarte a estas divertidísimas reuniones

-Si son divertidas pero todo depende como mires las cosas, Jasper me invito es mi primo pero por lo que me has dicho a ti te traen a fuerza dime quien es la que te trae para darles las gracias por traerte

-Alice es mi hermana mayor si ya sé que vas a decir que no nos parecemos nada

-Es cierto, no se parecen en nada porque tú eres más linda.

Fin de flashback.

Gracias por leerme =)

Esto es como un reto para mí sentía muchos nervios, soy una persona muy insegura.

Si le gusto seria un gran favor que me dejara su review

Besos…


End file.
